


Валерио

by kotexsi



Series: Italian aesthetics [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Addiction, Angst, Dark, Gen, Inspired by Music, Italy, Symbolism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotexsi/pseuds/kotexsi
Summary: Нелегкий путь человека, нырнувшего в темный омут и не сумевшего вовремя выбраться из него.
Series: Italian aesthetics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816075
Kudos: 1





	Валерио

**Author's Note:**

> [Ramin Djawadi - Jenny of Oldstones] - для атмосферы.

Валерио никогда не был плохим человеком. Он просто ходил, куда не следовало ходить, и делал то, чего делать не стоило. Он не знал ни в чем меры и верил в свою исключительную вседозволенность, не дававшую ему вовремя остановиться и подумать: «А стоит ли оно того?». Валерио считал, что зависимость — это удел других, каких-то других, с которыми он не знаком, которые никем ему не приходятся. Он не был _зависимым_ , он знал, что всегда сможет остановиться.

Валерио не считал себя зависимым, но ни в чем не знал меры.

И поэтому, опустив в тьму сначала кончики пальцев, он не почувствовал ничего, кроме лёгкого покалывания под ногтями. Тонкие щупальца мрака обвили его фаланги, легли изящным узором на ногтях, а затем спрятались в драгоценном кольце.

За пальцами опустилась кисть. Обожжённая тьмой ладонь горела, будто от… нет, не от огня. Огня в тьме никогда не было, она его не любит. Она не признает все, что дает свет и согревает. Валерио и сам был немного огненным — ярко-рыжим, таким рыжим, что сразу бросался в глаза. Больше огня было только в оранжевых глазах, в которых мелькал если не пожар, то хотя бы его искры от него. За такие можно буквально продать душу.

И потому обожгло его скорее кислотой. А еще — холодом. Словно он схватился за оледеневшие трубы мертвой хваткой, до судороги в мышцах. Мерзкое чувство, заставившее сжать кисть в кулак.

Щупальца добрались до самого локтя, когда Валерио наконец вытащил руку. Абсолютно чистую, не считая кончиков пальцев, на которых тьма уже успела обосноваться тонким пепельным слоем.

Валерио посчитал это _вызовом_.

И не сразу заметил, как потускнел янтарь на фамильном кольце.

Жгучая самоуверенность заставила Валерио войти в тьму сначала по щиколотки. За щиколотками — по колени, за коленями — по пояс, за поясом — по грудь. Нечто сдавило ему сердце, очень сильно обвязало его тонкими нитями, впивавшимися в самое ядро. Пойманный в тиски орган бился выброшенной на берег рыбой и стучал сотней барабанов. Бултыхался в грудной клетке так сильно, что черные нити казались лезвиями, и становилось только хуже. Но Валерио даже не поморщился.

Хлестнул ладонью по мраку и погрузился в омут с головой.

Валерио не был плохим человеком. Он только не мог понять, почему пальцы постоянно дрожат, а голова пульсирует, точно готовясь вот-вот лопнуть. Массирование висков превратилось в ритуал, который ему приходилось проводить каждое утро. Как минимум на три минуты запускать руки в лохматые кудри и с закрытыми глазами прогонять что-то вязкое и тяжелое из головы.

Спустя ровно три минуты он надевал драгоценности, под которыми кожа тут же начинала зудеть, словно под нее забирались мелкие паразиты. Он облачался самый вычурный костюм и приглаживал рыжие кудри, которые теперь напоминали не огонь, не закат, не мёд, и никакое из красивых слов, которыми деятели искусства наделяли рыжину. Скорее, раскаленный металл. Режущий глаза и вызывающий самые неприятные ассоциации.

А затем уходил нырять в свой омут, оставляя позади мать. Эта сильная и волевая женщина могла кого угодно заставить встать перед ней на колени одним взглядом. Но тогда её взгляд был умоляющим. Грация пыталась звать сына обратно, хваталась за полы длинного пиджака и называла Валерио идиотом. Идиотом, использующим свои исключительные способности себе же во вред. А затем она шла во тьму вместе с ним и вытаскивала в самый последний момент, когда он уже царапал горло, не в силах вдохнуть, и потом еще долго не мог открыть застеленные мраком глаза.

Тьма в белках не мешала ему вальяжно раскидываться в кресле, закинув ногу на ногу, и надменно смотреть на всех, кто к нему обращался, кто ему не нравился или кого он презирал. Она не мешала Валерио говорить о своем превосходстве и всеми способами показывать свои амбиции. Чувство вседозволенности поглощало его полностью, и этому не могли препятствовать даже невидимые щупальца, расползавшиеся по его телу, стремящиеся к голове и причиняющие мучительную боль каждому органу.

Все та же ненасытная самоуверенность заставила Валерио заявиться в дом к едва знакомой девушке и изъявить желание жениться на ней. Он предложил Оттавии свою испачканную в пепле руку и бьющееся в конвульсиях сердце. И самое жуткое в этом жесте — его уму непостижимая искренность.

Валерио не был _плохим_ человеком. Пугающим — да. Когда он попытался в очередной раз нырнуть в тьму, она отступила отливной волной. Она дрожала и пенилась смолянистыми пузырями, стоило ему сделать шаг. И еще один. И еще. И с каждым разом тьма отступала все дальше, оставляя Валерио посреди пепельного поля и трупов с пустыми глазницами, через которые виднелись угольки тлеющего разума.

И Валерио воспринял это как вызов.

И уверенным шагом, пошел на мрак, наступая на голые черепа и стирая с лица капающую откуда-то сверху кровь. Шепчущие голоса и дымные тени жались по многочисленным углам и издавали леденящее душу шипение. Только леденела душа отнюдь не у Валерио.

Он шагал за тьмой по её минному полю. Шагал, пока шаг не перешел на бег.

Хруст костей под ногами заглушал мольбы Грации, ругань сестры и одинокий плач Оттавии, оставленной посреди ночи в пустой комнате на холодном супружеском ложе. А стоило Валерио один раз обернуться, как тьма мгновенно подступила, сомкнула беззубые челюсти на Грации и поглотила её. Валерио мгновенно остановился и в ужасе закричал.

Валерио никогда не считал себя _зависимым_ , оставляя эту слабость на растерзание другим. Он всегда и в любой момент мог остановиться. И он действительно _остановился_. К сожалению, слишком поздно. Пока он смотрел на навечно застывшее в спокойствии лицо матери, тьма стелющимся шорохом прокралась к нему и робко схватила за лодыжку.

Валерио никогда не был плохим человеком. Он с еще более непостижимой искренностью скорбел по Грации и всеми силами пытался смыть с рук въевшийся пепел и вычистить кровь из-под ногтей. Безуспешно тер лицо до красных пятен в попытках отмыться. Часами не мог уснуть, вслушиваясь в бу́хающие удары в собственной груди и сильно сжимая хрупкую ладонь жены, иступлено и боязненно прижимающейся к нему всем телом. Он смотрел на свои ладони в темноте и с ужасом понимал, что его руки и когда-то блестящие янтари в кольцах сливаются с тенями на стенах. Все еще дрожащими и злобно шипящими. И тогда он еще сильнее стискивал кисть Оттавии и до тупой боли поджимал губы.

Сердце Валерио пропустило не один удар, когда Оттавиа тихо произнесла его имя, схватившись за свой круглый живот и посмотрев на него неописуемо испуганными глазами. Лазурь в ее глазах превратилась в льдинки, платина волос походила на растрепанную седину. А когда она без сознания упала ему на руки, седых волос прибавилось и у Валерио.

Он вспоминал каждого бога по имени, пока слушал крики возлюбленной за дверями. На всех знакомых языках произносил по нескольку молитв, пока перед глазами мелькал эфемерный и хрупкий образ Оттавии, чей, обычно тихий и сдержанный, голос резал его по ушам. Валерио успел выдохнуть, когда услышал детский плач и увидел на руках у жены ерзающий сверток.

И задохнулся, когда понял, что Оттавиа не дышит. Всучив вновь заплакавшего ребенка сестре, он упал на колени перед кроватью и взял жену за руку.

«Оттавиа, пожалуйста!»

Он целовал безжизненную кисть, лежавшей в его ладонях ручкой тряпичной куклы. Прижимал её, такую хрупкую и тонкую, к щеке и ронял слезы на простыни.

«Я прошу тебя, любовь моя, не оставляй меня!»

Валерио сорвался на истерику и издал истошный вопль, от которого задрожали стекла. Снес прикроватный столик и выкинул в окно несколько книг. Растерзал свой дневник и выдрал несколько клочьев волос из головы.

«Любовь моя, я прошу тебя, не уходи! НЕ УХОДИ!»

Хрустальный бокал разлетелся осколками, влетев в стену. А за ним разбился графин, оставивший на стене подтеки, а на полу — лужу. Валерио ударил кулаками стеклянную дверцу шкафа и даже не обратил внимания на режущую вспышку в мягких тканях.

Валерио обессилено уселся на кровать и осторожно прижал к себе остывающее тело Оттавии. Покрывая поцелуями её лицо, он продолжал рыдать и охрипшим голосом повторять молитвы и просьбы.

«Я признаюсь во всех возможных грехах. Я причинял тебе столько боли, ты так пострадала из-за меня. Ты, Елена, мама. Я так виноват перед вами. Я заставлял тебя плакать, знаю. Я — худший из всех, кого ты знаешь, и не заслуживаю тебя, любовь моя»

Валерио мерно покачивался, обнимая возлюбленную, и пытался не смотреть на шуршащее в углах нечто. Он прижался губами к уху Оттавии, не оставляя попыток пробудить её.

«Я никогда не оставлю тебя одну. Никакая тьма нас больше не тронет, ты ее больше не увидишь. Мы будем кататься по миру, я покажу тебе все страны, что есть на карте. Наш ребенок будет знать все языки мира, он будет лучшим в своем деле, он будет намного лучше меня»

«Только, пожалуйста, вернись»

«Если еще есть на свете боги, которым я не безразличен, пусть они вернут тебя»

Елена, оторвавшись от разговора с врачом, встретила Валерио взглядом, полным скорби и отчаяния. Она пыталась спрятать красные от слез глаза и распухшее лицо за платком, все еще держа ребенка на руках и осторожно его убаюкивая.

Валерио спустился по стенке на пол и опустил голову, зарывшись пальцами в волосы. А затем задал вполне ожидаемый вопрос: «Что мне делать дальше?».

Валерио не видел, как Елена на секунду прикрыла глаза и вздохнула. Чтобы не сорваться на истерику, она сделала несколько глубоких вдохов, а затем заставила Валерио встать и протянула ему спящего младенца.

«Только ты виноват в смерти мамы и Оттавии. Ты довел их до морального истощения и оставил сына без матери. Ты вечно будешь нести это бремя»

Елена не дала Валерио права на оправдание и продолжила отчитывать его со всей строгостью, на которую была способна после долгого плача. Она вытерла подступившие слезы и на мгновение прикрыла дрожащий рот рукой.

«Но я буду нести его с тобой»

Валерио поднял глаза и благодарно посмотрел на сестру. Настолько, насколько вообще мог. Елена отвернулась от него, а затем и вовсе ушла к врачам, оставив его наедине с ребенком. Он позволил себе развернуть сверток и взглянуть на сына. Никаких черт Оттавии: он рыжий и смугловатый, как Валерио, но еще без россыпи веснушек.

Младенец открыл глаза, и Валерио убедился, что они у него такие же оранжевые, как и предполагалось.

Валерио никогда не был плохим _человеком_.

Он был отвратительным сыном, отвратительным братом и еще более отвратительным мужем, но, может быть, _отец_ из него получится лучше.


End file.
